I Love You
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: " I love you" Those three simple world hold so much meaning. What does it mean to love somebody? That's a question I ask you. Palletshipping one-shot. AshXGary.


**Hello everybody! This is a Pallet-shipping one-shot which means it's AshXGary. So if you don't like this type of stuff, then I suggest you find another story. I would love any tips, suggestions, etc that anybody has to say. I would really appreciate that. Okay I don't want to keep boring you to death so I don't own Pokemon ( unfortunately) and I hope you enjoy my story! :-)**

…**...**

" Froakie is unable to battle. Pignite is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as both trainers returned their Pokemon. It was a six on six battle that had been going on for some time. Both trainers were still going strong. The trainer on the left side of the field, had black tennis shoes, light blue baggy pants, and a black jacket, only had one Pokemon that the crowd hasn't seen yet.

The trainer on the left side of the field wore a red and white cap, a blue and whit jacket, black and red fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, and red, black, and white shoes. He still had two Pokemon left. One being Pignite and a mysterious Pokemon nobody has seen yet.

" Trainers call out your last Pokemon!" The referee shouted out. Both trainers simultaneously called out their Pokemon.

" Onix come on out!"

" Pikachu I choose you buddy!"

Both chosen Pokemon walked on to the field. The referee shouted that they were allowed to proceed.

" Onix use Rock Tomb!"

" Pikachu jump onto the rocks and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu started jumping onto the rocks and then his tail started glowing bright white before becoming a shiny metal. Pikachu then hit Onix full force on the head with his tail. Onix roared in pain as it skidded back a few feet.

"Onix are you okay?" His trainer asked. Onix shook his head and roared saying he was okay.

" Ok Onix use Stone Edge!"

" Pikachu dodge it and use Thunderbolt"

Before Onix was even able to gather enough energy to use Stone Edge, Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit making the rock type sustain damage. If Onix got hit by another Thunderbolt again he would be finished. Before the trainer on the left could call another move to his Pokemon, the one on the right called out:

" Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!"

Electricity shot out of Pikachu's body and was aimed at Onix. Onix took the full effect of the Thunderbolt. Seconds later Onix had swirls in both eyes indicating it was knocked out.

" Onix is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner and the winner of the Kalos League is Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. The trainer on the right whose name we just learned was Ash, stood stock-still, mouth hanging open.

' I won the Kalos League. I actually won the Kalos League.' Ash thought in shock. Moments later he smiled and grabbed Pikachu. " We won buddy we won!"

Calls of his name alerted him to all his friends running toward him with smiles on their faces. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Tracey, Misty, Brock. May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Gary had been there in the stands watching his battle. Gary got to him first. He scooped him up bridal style.

He squeaked and hung on the Gary's neck so he didn't fall. Pikachu jumped of Ash and ran toward the rest of Ash's friends. Gary twirled around with Ash in his arms and threw him up slightly in the air catching him before he fell. Ash's hat fell on the ground and he just laughed. Ash smiled and looked into Gary's eyes. Gary did the same.

Slowly their smiles fell off their faces. Everything was silent. They were so busy looking into each others eyes that they didn't notice they were inching closer and closer together. Next thing they knew their lips had crashed together. It was like fireworks had just exploded. It felt more like millions had exploded at once in a frenzy and they wouldn't stop. Heat tingled both boys lips as they kissed. Gary tightened his hold on Ash.

It was like Heaven on Earth. But all things must come to an end. They slowly pulled apart. Both their faces were flushed and they were breathing quite heavily. As quickly as sound had disappeared it returned ten-fold.

They both noticed it was deathly silent to the point that you could hear a pin drop. They looked around and saw everybody with shocked looks on their faces mouths hanging open and eyes bugged out. Ash felt Gary tense up before he was dropped on to the ground. The next thing Ash knew Gary was gone. Then everybody started to talk in whispers. Ash sat there stock-still as he thought about what exactly that kiss meant. ' Maybe he likes me the way I like him.' But his mind started wandering to the first day he met the famous Gary Oak.

…**..._.Flash Back._...**

_A little five-year old raven-haired boy hid behind his mothers legs while she talked to an old man in a white lab coat. He also saw a boy his age with hair like his except it was a light brown and it stuck upright not to the side like his. Suddenly he was pushed forward. He looked up at his mother with scared eyes._

" _Honey why don't you say hi to Gary." His mother said. Ash simply just waved his hand and looked down. Suddenly a hand lifted his head up. _

" _Come on you can do better than that. My names Gary whats yours?" Gary asked holding his hand out. Ash looked at him with wide eyes. He slowly took Gary's hand in his own._

" _My names Ash." _

**...Flash Back**_** Finished**_**...**

Ash smiled at that memory. He had been so shy that day. After that they had become best-friends. They were inseparable. Ash didn't exactly know when he had fallen in love with Gary Oak but he did. He had fallen hard. That was the reason he never hooked up with any of the girls he traveled with. He thinks maybe it was when they were seven years old and Ash was being pushed around by a group of mean kids.

…**..._Flash Back._...**

_A little boy with raven hair was pushed to the ground by a chubby boy of about eight years old._

" _Leave me alone!" Ash yelled at them. One of the other kids in the gang kicked Ash in the stomach shutting him up. The rest of the three kids in the gang joined in to kick, punch, stomp or anything else to poor Ash._

" _Hey what do you think your doing leave him alone!" Ash look through the legs of his tormentors through is tear-filled eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at what he saw. Seven year old Gary was standing there with his hands on his hips with a Charmander standing beside him. _

" _Whats a pipsqueak like you gonna do?" One of the members sneered. Gary just smirked. Then he called out:_

" _Charmander use FlameThrower" _

_A jet of red hot blazing fire shot out of the lizard Pokemon's mouth. It landed right beside them almost burning them. Once Gary had commanded Charmander to stop, a scorch mark in the ground was all that was left. _

" _Next time I wont miss." Gary said glaring at them. They all had fearful looks on their faces and ran away._

_Those five kids never bothered him again after that day._

_That was also the day he fell for Gary Oak._

…_**...Flash Back Ended...**_

A flash of emotions flashed through Ash's eyes before one single emotion overtook his eyes. Determination. A tear ran down his cheek before he ran. His friends called out to him to wait but he didn't listen. He had to find Gary. He was about to start running when somebody grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. He looked up into the face of Gary Oak. Ash tightly hugged him back.

" I knew you would come after me." Gary said with a smile. Ash just hugged him tighter and didn't say a word.

…**..._Line Break..._**

The moon shined down on two figures laying on a grassy hill. Ash and Gary looked up at the night sky just enjoying each others warmth. The wind blew in their faces carrying the scent of rain soon to come.

" I love you"

" I love you too Ashy-Boy.

…**..._The End..._**

**Finished at last. I tried my best on the battle scene which I now have to admit is hard. Also please tell me if this was good and if you have any tips by all means include them in the reviews. Otherwise Candykaykay2001 is out!**

**PS: Was this by any means confusing? If so ask me any questions you may have and I will very gladly answer them.**


End file.
